Don't Get Caught
by Beba Mckay
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo have some fun in the Salvatore Boarding House alone.


She kissed him. It was soft and sensual and sweet. Less than a second into it, he couldn't remember who had kissed whom. But suddenly it was broken. He opened his eyes to see hers were wide and staring at him in horror.

"Oh, God, Enzo," she said, "I shouldn't have. . ." She bolted around him and grabbed for the door but he pulled her around by the arm and straight into another kiss. She tensed for a moment before melting into it. Her breath was sweet and her arms snaked around him. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. It alternated passionate and gentle and demanding and timid. When they broke apart again, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

Eventually, Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. She stared at him searchingly as though attempting to divine his thoughts and intentions.

Enzo was looking at her with new eyes as well. "It's always been my fantasy to have sex in here." she told him.

"Got a thing for getting caught, have we?" he asked with a grin.

"Got a thing for authority too," she admitted.

His grin grew. "Is that so, Miss Bennett?" he said in his best authoritative voice.

Bonnie shivered, "Right now I just want you," she said.

His lips found hers again and they moaned into each other's mouths. Her hands began unfastening his jeans and he caressed her arms as she did so. Soon enough, his jeans hit the floor and she ran her small hands over his back.

He gently pushed her hair back over her shoulder and kissed around her lower neck and upper shoulder. She tossed her head back and groaned in pleasure. He used the opportunity to kiss around, under her chin to the other side of her neck. She gripped tighter, pulling his body close to hers.

He pulled his head away from her neck a bit. "Aren't you worried about anyone coming in here?" he whispered.

She shook her head dreamily. "Nope, the house is empty for now," she said.

He returned to kissing her neck and she gasped. He ran his fingers lightly up her arms, pushing the sleeves of her blouse up. She shuttered and her skin erupted with goose flesh.

"Oh god, Enzo," she murmured in his ear.

He moved one hand to the top button of her blouse and deftly popped it open. He pull the small flap of fabric out of the way and nibbled on the newly exposed flesh. Her hands skimmed down his back and slid under his boxers, gripping and kneading the cheeks of his ass.

Another button popped open and he trailed his tongue down as far as he could go before trailing it right back up to swirl lightly around the little hollow between her collarbones. She was panting.

Another button popped again, and her hands gripped his ass even tighter as he deposited little kisses over every inch of uncovered skin, which now included the inner top portions of her breasts and her cleavage down past the bit of lacy fabric that held the cups of her bra together. As he reached that point with his lips, she pulled her hands out of his boxers and tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing his face into her chest.

"Oh Enzo," she cried. "Yes! Yes!"

While he was there, he popped two more buttons. Now her blouse was open down to her navel. He slipped both hands inside, sliding them around to her back. His eyebrows shot up when he realized that her very lacy bra only had half-cups, essentially leaving the entire top half of her breasts, including her delightfully chocolate coloured areolae from just above the nipple, up uncovered. He took the opportunity to lick around the top of first one breast, then the other, drawing squeals of delight from the sexy young witch.

He ran his hands up and down along her smooth back, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Her hands, no longer pulling his face into her breasts, had moved to his shoulders and were gripping them as though afraid he might disappear if she gave him the slightest chance.

"Dammit Bonnie," he said with a moan. "You're so beautiful."

"Save the compliments," she purred.

His hands hitting her bra strap for the fourth time prompted him to unclasp it. Her breasts now free, he immediately latched onto her left nipple and began kissing and sucking and licking, trying to send as much pleasure through it into the young witch as possible. After a few, rather long, seconds, he shifted his attentions to the opposite one.

His hands busied themselves finishing the job of unfastening her clothes. Her skirt simply slipped down to pool at her feet. He pulled back for a moment to look at her beauty. What he saw shocked and aroused him even more than he already was.

She was wearing a white lace garter belt with short elastic bands that clipped on to her lace-topped thigh-high white stockings. On her feet were a pair of dainty white high-heeled shoes. What had shocked him most, though was the fact that she wore no panties. The beautiful, plump mound of her sex was completely naked save a small, perfectly trimmed triangle of shiny, curly, black hair. He had to stand back to admire the way the interestingly sexy, white garments contrasted with the light brown of her silky smooth, flawless skin.

Enzo cocked an eyebrow at her lack of underwear, clearly both surprised and pleased. For a long moment, she stood there next to her best friend's desk, exposed to his hungry young eyes.

"I found them in this catalogue," she explained, obviously on the verge of self-consciousness. "I thought they looked so sexy, so I had to get them."

Their eyes met and she froze. He knew it was because of the lust in his eyes. She seemed to melt with the knowledge that he found her beautiful beyond words at that moment.

"I'm glad you did, because they are," he said. "And so is the witch wearing them."

He took a step and he was suddenly standing between her legs with an arm around her waist, pulling her nearly nude body closer to his arousal, pressing between her smooth, toned thighs. Their lips were quickly pressed together with a passion that hadn't been there before.

Now he realized just how sexy he found her and so did she. He ran his other hand down along her side revelling in the novelty of the garter belt resting above her hip until he reached the top of her stocking, where he traced a finger around, randomly moving from lace to bare skin.

Her kiss was demanding and conveyed to him the lust and passion she felt for him at that moment as her hands slipped themselves back into his boxers, sliding them way down to rest round his ankles before he slid his raging erection back between her thighs, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of her impossibly smooth skin caressing his manhood.

"Fuck me, Enzo" she said. "I can't wait any more. I need you inside me."

He kissed her lower lip and then her chin and then on down her neck and used the distraction to fist his dick a time or two before finding the opening of her pussy with it. He bit her lip lightly and she gasped as he pushed past her entrance, her breath tickling his nose. Her wide eyes displayed her lust and arousal just as much as her sex which he found to be quite wet and ready. He pushed a bit more and slid deeper inside her.

Her reactions to his invasion of her sex, bending down and biting Enzo's shoulder when it became too intense for her.

Once he was fully inside her, he paused to kiss and lick various points on her neck and face, running his tongue along the rim of her ears brought an exceptionally strong reaction from her. Slowly he withdrew before sliding back in. He started slow but increased in pace quite quickly.

Soon, they were having trouble staying together as his thrusting became more insistent, so he manoeuvred her over so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. He lifted first one leg, and then the other, letting her wrap them around him as she leaned back on her hands. Now that she was used to his presence inside her, he thrust vigorously as he ran his hands up and down her smooth skin eliciting whimpers and moans of delight.

He leaned forward and latched onto her throat, licking along her neck. She groaned and bit her lip in response. He reached down and ran his thumb over her distended clit.

The reaction was immediate. She cried out and she clutched her breasts, pinching and rolling the rock hard nipples between her fingers.

He kept thrusting into her as he manipulated her clit, bringing her to a short but unexpected climax which caused her back to arch more that Enzo would have though possible. The movement shifted some of the items on Damon's desk so Enzo thought it would be a good idea to find another location.

He grabbed her back, slid her forward so that her ass was off the desk and managed to lift her up without slipping out of her. He carried her over to the door and pressed her up against it. Using the friction of her back on the flat wooden surface to help hold her up, he began driving into her with determination.

Bonnie had wrapped her arms around him when he'd moved her over and that's where she left them, grasping at his back almost as though she were attempting to flay him with her bare hands.

His hips pounded into hers, slamming her lower half against the door as her legs clenched with each inward thrust, pulling him deeper into her centre. His pubic bone rhythmically smashing into her clit was keeping her vibrating at somewhere just shy of orgasm.

She would moan and whimper, then scream and cry out with what was, for Enzo, unbelievable frequency.

Whatever it was, she made him feel like a god with the power to bring untold pleasure to any girl finding her pussy wrapped around his prick. His rigid shaft drove in and out of her quivering, arousal slicked pussy as her moans and cries crescendoed towards a new climax.

"Holy shit, ENZO," Bonnie screamed. "Oh, gods! Oh, shit!" Her grasping hands became even more desperate as they danced over his back and ass cheeks. She brought her head forward and tried to nuzzle his neck but her body was nearly convulsing with eminent orgasm.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck," she chanted in his ear and he delighted in her pleasure even as his own built.

"Come for me, baby," he said as he pounded her right to the edge. This was going to be huge, he was fairly sure. "Come for me, Bonnie."

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes! Oh, fuck!" she cried. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck! Oh gods! Oh— Huuuuggnhh!" The sound was primal and involuntary as she found her release. Far from wanting him to slow down or pause, however, she seemed to want him to speed up during her orgasm. Her hands pulled and her legs gripped in an effort to drive him into her faster and harder than before.

Enzo didn't even think her climax had ended before she gave him a shove, forcing him backward. With the unexpected movement, he lost his balance and fell, landing on his ass. He slipped out of her when he did so and Bonnie growled before pounced on him, shoving his dick back inside her and beginning to bounce up and down on him as fast as she could make her body move.

Her pussy was still twitching inside in the after effects of her orgasm and he felt his own release approaching.

"Fuck Bonnie!" he said. "You're smashing!" He wanted to lift his hips to meet her downward thrusts but with the force she was using and the speed she was moving, he was afraid of hurting her. All fear left him though with her next command.

"Ugnh! Harder!" she panted between thrusts. "Fuck me!"

He grabbed her hips and began meeting her every stroke.

From nowhere, the thought that she would be really feeling this tomorrow flitted across his brain and he nearly laughed. It threw him off enough to break his rhythm. She growled at him again.

"Faster Dammit!" she commanded.

Fine, he thought, she wants faster?

He took a firm hold of her hips and rolled to the side. He ended up on his knees with her waist lifted into the air. With this position, all he had to move was his hips. He began pounding into her as quickly and forcefully as he could.

Bonnie tossed her head back and revelled in it. Enzo amused himself with watching the mesmerizing way her tits bounced back and forth, counterpointing his thrusts into her slippery pussy. He could feel a pressure building inside him. It wouldn't be long now.

"That what you want?" he managed to ask. He kept having to inch his knees forward as the strength of his pounding was forcing her backwards little by little.

She looked at him with glazed, lust-filled eyes and barely nodded. He manoeuvred one of his hands over so that he could stroke her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Come for me, baby," he said, repeating her earlier urging. "Come for me, Bonnie. Let me see you come one more time. He slipped his thumb over the rock-hard clit so close to his pounding shaft as she spasmed.

She was close.

And so was he.

"God, Enzo," she said. "Fuck! I'm going to come again!"

"I'm right there with you, love" he said.

"Oh, Enzo," she begged. "Come on me. Come all over me."

His length twitched and throbbed as she said it. He suddenly understood the pressure in his balls.

"You want me to come on you?" he asked. He was tiring a bit, but still managed to keep the horrendously fast pace going. "You want me to come all over you?"

"Yes!" she half moaned, half squeaked. "Cover me. Cover me in your come!"

Her pussy spasmed again as she started coming again and that was enough to drive him over as well. He pulled out of her and let her hips drop to the ground. She immediately had her hand at her sex, rubbing vigorously as her orgasm raced through her body.

Enzo grabbed his cock and began fisting it, pumping absolutely ridiculous amounts of come onto his climaxing girl. The first few jets landed on her stomach and lower chest. The next few covered her gorgeous breasts. Even more splattered her face and drenched her hair. As his orgasm subsided and his seed came out with less force, more of it hit her breasts and stomach.

She began rubbing her other hand through his spunk, swirling little pools and huge globs of it all over her beautiful, smooth skin. Enzo thought she looked both ridiculous and sexy, somehow at the same time. She licked her lips, coaxing a bit of his come into her mouth. She tasted it for a moment before swallowing it.

"That was incredible, Enzo," Bonnie said, finally catching her breath.

"Well, I do aim to please, and as much as this was fun, best that we get cleaned up before we get caught."

Bonnie gave him a cheeky grin, "Or we could try out the showers."

Enzo smirked at her and began gently sliding his fingers around on her skin, she was truly a minx.


End file.
